Always and Forever
by The-Essence-Of-Everything
Summary: Loren/Zoey i dont think they summed up everything after he died so this is my go at trying to put in a bit in the book that i think was missing if that makes sense LOL


**RIGHT COPYRIGTS I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE POEM. OK IMAGINE that Loren isn't dead but dying but his death is still announced in the assembly thing and Zoey rushes out like she does in the book but not to the toilet but to where LOREN IS**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't breath, and as much as I hated him, as much as I knew he deserved what he got I couldn't let him go so easily. So I ran, I ran to him like his own personal toy and yeah ok maybe I was but it didn't matter I loved him.

I call upon AIR to get me to _**him **_faster, but no matter how fast I went or how much power I had I couldn't save him. I might get to him in time to say goodbye but I couldn't do anything. Arrrgggghhhhh that makes me so pissed with all my so-called abilities and freakiness I couldn't even save the man I loved.

That's when I saw him. Lying there in a pool of his own blood. Well duh! Who else's blood is it going to be? His beautiful face ruined by bruises, his neck I had kissed so often broken and worst of all he had a stake through his heart with a symbol on it…. I recognized it and all of a sudden I jolted back into reality, the symbol the People of Faith and specifically HIS symbol my so called step father. He was the one who would eventually kill him.

It was then that his eyes focused… Zoey he whispered so faint that if I had not been so close to him I would not of heard. I ….. Neferet….

Neferet of course he bloody well wanted her. And as if he could hear my thoughts he laughed. I did your right the only reason I ever spoke to you was because of Neferet…. But everything else wasn't. The first time I met you in the library I had no intention of even touching you ,of even starting a conversation. I was told just to observe you. But from the moment I looked into your eyes I was hooked. You fascinate me Zoey. I know you saw me and Neferet in my loft, and the events that, took place there, but it was a test ZOEY. I wanted to know how you had changed me how you had made me feel about Neferet. I felt nothing for her and I left to come find you to tell you I loved you but…. It didn't go quite to plan. He smiled at me.

Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting that. He loved me. Loren Blake Loved me of all people of all the vamypyres and fledglings on this godforsaken earth he loved me. I love you I said. And then I kissed him on the lips ever so gently so not to cause him more pain, but his breath was getting shorter now and the pool of blood getting larger as every second passed. Here he said and handed me a piece of paper, well more precisely an envelope. He told me not to open it until I was alone. This is it I thought. This is my last chance.

I kissed him again though this time not gentle at all, I needed this, he needed this. And as my tongue and his became intertwined a pain so immense that I could scream went through me and I pulled away. He looked into my eyes one last time and I felt my soul being torn into a million different pieces. And then he was gone.

He took my soul with him.

I walked back to my dorm and specifically my room. I took the longest route possible imagining that this was all a dream and that I would stumble upon him writing his poetry as I so often did. But it wasn't a dream and no amount of walking or imagination could change that. I had lost my best friend. my family and my lover. I was empty on the inside and nothing could change it.

It was then that I remembered the letter. I opened it hoping that it would save me from this misery. It read

_Dear Zoey_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. I had hoped that I could have explained everything to you before I died but apparently I haven't as I have given you this. You are my everything Zoey, at first you were a project a task that I had to complete. You were the object that would get me closer to thing that I desired most. Neferet. BUT now your not, the moment I looked into your eyes I was mesmerised by your beauty and your spirit. I thought to myself when you lay in the moonlight that no poem could express your beauty. No you were a godess and I had the pleasure of being in your company. And not because you were forced to be there but because you wanted to be there. I love you Zoey and I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I have done. Here is a poem I dedicate to you, _

_My love, I have tried with all my being_

_to grasp a form comparable to thine own,_

_but nothing seems worthy;_

_I know now why Shakespeare could not_

_compare his love to a summer's day._

_It would be a crime to denounce the beauty_

_of such a creature as thee,_

_to simply cast away the precision_

_God had placed in forging you._

_Each facet of your being_

_whether it physical or spiritual_

_is an ensnarement_

_from which there is no release._

_But I do not wish release._

_I wish to stay entrapped forever._

_With you for all eternity._

_Our hearts, always as one._

_You will be in my heart forever, I love you_

_Yours Always and Forever_

_Loren x_


End file.
